The Rise
by Oliviathehalfblood
Summary: 16 year old Olivia Osmun is suddenly thrown into the world of the half-bloods when she finds out that she is the child of a Greek goddess. Completely OC
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know the answer to the question, Ms. Osmun?" My math teacher, Mrs. Hark, asks.

I sigh and run my fingers through my long brown hair. "No, I don't." The class snickers.

"I'll be seeing you after class, then," She says triumphantly. Being dyslexic and A.D.H.D is bad enough without all of the teachers making my life a living hell.

The bell rings and everyone-except me- rushes out. I sigh and look up at the smirking teacher. "Olivia, Olivia. It's been a pleasure making you miserable, but I'm afraid that you can no longer live."

My grey-blue eyes widen. I stumble back, making myself and my chair topple over and smash into the ground.

Time seems to slow as she lurches at me. But, right at that moment, the door is kicked open. Revealing the silhouettes of two other teenagers.

**(Hey, guys. Sorry for the short chapter. They will get longer. Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.)**


	2. Chapter 2

One of the other teenagers, a tall boy with a sword and a shield in his hands, leaps forward and swipes the sword in an arc, slicing through Mrs. Hark. I watch in disbelief as she crumples into dust.

The boy straightens up. He has short, dark brown hair and green eyes. The other teenager, a girl with curly black hair and brown eyes, walks over to me and helps me stand.

"I'm surprised that the monsters-and us- haven't found you before this. How old are you?" The girl asks

"I'm 16... Who are you people and what do you want?" I pull my arm away from the girl.

The boy smiles reassuringly. "We're not here to hurt you. Promise. So, are you at all familiar with Greek mythology?" I nod. "Good. You see, all of the stories are true. Zeus and Poseidon and Hades and all of the other gods and goddesses? All true. And we think that you're the daughter of one of them."

The girl speaks up. "Were you raised with only one biological parent?"  
I nod again. "My father raised me.. My mother went missing when I was just a baby… Or that's what my dad told me."

"She was a Greek goddess. Oh, and by the way, I'm Sean and she's Blythe." The boy-Sean- says.

"I'm still not sure that I completely believe you.. Or trust you. Is there a way that you can prove that you're telling the truth and not a lunatic?" This makes Sean laugh.

"Yes we can. Just follow us." The two walk out the door. I catch up with them and fall in step beside Sean.

He smiles down at me. "I'm a son of Poseidon, and Rosie is a daughter of Athena."

"Poseidon and Athena… Who do you think my mother is?"

"No way to tell just yet. But, if you're lucky, your mother will claim you when we get back to camp."

"Camp? Claim?" I ask, slightly bewildered.

Sean nods. "The camp is a safe place for us demigods. That's where we're going. And, your godly parent claims you as their child."

We step outside. There are two horses waiting patiently. Horses with wings. I stare at them, shocked.

"Pegasus. I told you that it was all real." Sean says. Blythe is already saddled onto one of them.

Sean pulls himself up onto the back of the other one. He holds his hand out to help me up.

The Pegasus that we are on is white. Blythe's Pegasus is brown and black. Both of them are beautiful.

They launch into the air suddenly. I clutch onto the front of Sean's shirt and bury my head into his back.

He laughs softly as I peek my head out. The city looks amazing from up high. I relax slightly.

All too soon we stop at a large pine tree. The two Pegasus fly off with Blythe, leaving Sean and me.

"Welcome," Sean says, "to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Chapter 3

"First, we're going to the Big House to tell Chiron and Mr. D that we have a new camper." Sean says.

The house is beautiful. Everything here is, from the strawberry fields to the cabins and the training grounds, the amphitheater and the dining pavilion, the training grounds and the rock wall. It's amazing.

"Chiron, Mr. D! We have ourselves a new demigod!" Sean yells. There are two men sitting on the porch. Or, rather, a man and a centaur.

"Excellent, Sean. Now, who is the young lady?" The centaur, who I assume is Chiron, has the body of a white stallion.

"Her name is Olivia Osmun. As far as we know, her godly parent is a woman." Chiron nods.

The other man grumbles. "Another one of you pesky children. Well, listen up. I'm not saying this again. Welcome to camp, Olive Osborn."

"Umm.. It's Olivia…" I mutter. Sean shoots me a sympathetic look.

"Well, Olivia, I believe that you will excel here in camp. Sean, if you will, please give the young lady the tour." Sean nods and the two go back to their card game.

"We have cabins for the main twelve gods and goddesses, but cabins for the minor gods are being built. And more campers have been claimed lately, which is good. You see, all of the unclaimed demigods live in the Hermes cabin. So it's pretty crowded." He points the cabin out.

"When do you think that I'll be claimed?"  
Sean shrugs. "I don't know, but probably soon. I sure wouldn't want you getting stuck in the Hermes cabin. They tend to be… Troublemakers."

I nod. We continue the tour. Sean introduced me to some of the other campers, some other Poseidon kids, Rosie and Trey, an Apollo boy, Daniel, two Hades boys, Jake and Ian, and two other Athena kids, Lauren and Thom.

"And now we go to the armory to find you a weapon." Sean smiles and leads me to a low building.

He hands me some armor and tells me to find a weapon. All of the daggers and bows and spears feel wrong in my hands.

Then I pick up a short sword. The bronze glows softly in the dim lighting. The edges are wickedly sharp.

"_That_ is a good weapon. Hey, throw it up in the air, please." I look at him like he's crazy, but do it anyway.

I close my eyes tightly. Then a small, rough object lands in my palm. I sigh in relief and open my eyes, looking down.

There is a jagged, uncut hunk of dark blue, almost black, sapphire in my hand. I laugh softly and look up to Sean.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" I nod. A few seconds later we hear a horn being blown. "It's dinnertime. C'mon."

I stare down at the sapphire for a moment before shoving it in my pocket and running to catch up with Sean, who had already started walking.

"So, do you have something like that? A changing-thingy?" He shakes his head.

"Not all weapons are like that. I just have a regular sword. Blythe's weapon changes, and most Poseidon kids can control water. Rosie can kinda conjure up water." We reach the dining pavilion. "This is technically breaking the rules, but come and sit at the Poseidon table."

He leads me over to his table, explaining that the cabins each have their own table. "You have to sit with your cabin, usually.. But it's your first day. Let's bend the rules."

Rosie and Trey are already sitting down. Rosie is amusing the others by making small images out of water.

"Hey, guys, do you mind if Olivia sits here? Just for today."

They all agree. "Umm… Hey…" I say awkwardly, sitting to Sean's right. He nudges me softly, as if telling me that they weren't going to bite.

Rosie smiles, the water disappearing from the air. "Hey. You're Olivia, right? The new camper?" I nod slightly.

Trey looks up and smiles softly. "We were all scared and nervous on our first few days. Don't worry, you'll fit right in."

"I came here when I was thirteen. I was terrified out of my mind. But then I was claimed and it got a lot better." Sean smiles over at me.

"I came when I was ten, so three years ago. It was scary at first, then it became like home here." Rosie shrugs.

Trey nods. "I've been here for seven years. I came when I was only eight. It isn't that bad once you make some friends."

I smile. "You know, Liv, I think that you'll be claimed soon. I'm looking forward to it." Sean says, smiling. "I have a good feeling."

Soon I see some kids standing up and scraping a portion of their food into a fire brazier. Wait.. Where did they get the food?

Sean clears his throat and waves a hand in front of my face. "Olivia. Earth to Livvie." I jump slightly, coming back to reality.

"Umm, yeah, hi." I blush slightly. He laughs softly.

"Well, I thought that you would probably like to know how to get some food?" I nod, blushing harder.

He shows me how to make the food and drink appear, and explains that we burn some of our food as an offering to the gods, a sort of thanks.

I go to the offering fire, watching the smoke rise. After we scrape the offering off, we sit back down.

"After dinner, I'm going to take you to the camp store to get you some supplies and stuff, okay?" Sean asks.

I nod. "Okay. Like those shirts you're all wearing?" I gesture to the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts they have on.

He nods. "That and some other stuff. I'll also help you set up in the Hermes cabin.. Unless you're claimed, of course."

And at that exact moment, I can feel a sudden, heavy silence, and the stares of all of the campers trained on me.

**(Hey, guys. It is currently one o'clock at night. I am eating M'n'Ms and listening to Pink Floyd. Anyways, I want to thank everyone that has followed this story. You guys deserve a cookie, so *gives all followers a cookie*) **


	4. Chapter 4

I look around, confused. "Wh… What's going on? Sean?" I stand up, searching for whatever everyone is staring at.

And then one of the tables erupts into cheers and whoops. The Athena cabin. I look up and see the blazing image of an owl.

The other cabins start to cheer. "Athena.. My mother is Athena." I whisper to myself, slightly shocked.

The entire Athena cabin rushes forward and hoists me onto their shoulders. I laugh as people start chanting, "Athena! Athena! Athena!"

I am lowered to my feet in front of a tall girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I recognize her as Lauren, the head of the Athena cabin.

"I'm a daughter of Athena." I say, still surprised. By now, the other campers have quieted and gone back to their dinners.

Lauren laughs softly. "Yeah, it looks like you are. And, if you're done with dinner, I'll show you to the cabin."

Right as we are about to leave the pavilion, Sean catches my arm. "I'm still going to the camp store for you. I'll drop by your cabin later."  
I shake my head. "Sean, you don't have to do anything for me… I don't want to be a burden to you."  
He smiles softly. "You can consider it a welcoming gift."

I nod and run to catch up with Lauren. I choose a bed shoved against a wall, directly under the window. I can see the sky if I lay on my back.

I don't have anything, seeing as I was rushed out of the school. And then I remember my father and stepmother. They have no idea where I am.. Have they even noticed that I'm gone yet? I basically had to raise myself…

My mother disappeared when I was a baby, which now makes sense. Well, actually, Lauren had explained how all of the Athena children were born. We're born the same way our mother was. From her head.

Anyways, my dad was never really around. He had some government job or something, and was never around. He hired a babysitter that was only in it for the money. She couldn't give two craps about me.

Apparently, on a business trip to either Paris or Stockholm, I can never remember, my dad met some girl. Kat, short for Kathrine. She has this wavy red hair and light green eyes. Absolutely beautiful.

She came back to New York with him, and a few months later they got married. Everything was happy for probably six months, but then Kat got pregnant.

I was maybe ten. Everyone was overjoyed, and my parents said that when the baby came, I would get to name it. I thought that it would be a boy, but they thought that it would be another girl.

It was, of course, too good to be true. She had a miscarriage, probably caused by stress. I had to come home from school early one day to find Kat sitting on the floor, crying. I cried with her.

Later that day, she asked me what I would have named him. I had always imagined it two ways; a boy with my father's curly, golden brown hair and Kat's pale green eyes, who would be Oliver. Or a boy with wavy red hair and grey-blue eyes, like mine. I would have named him Vince.

When dad came back and found out, he was absolutely devastated. He started drinking a lot and hitting Kat. They fought a lot, always seeming to forget about me.

I always thought that it was my fault, why the baby wasn't born, and why my parents fought all the time. It wasn't, of course, but what else would I have thought?

My bed was under my window, so I could always see the stars at night. Night was mainly when they fought. I would try to shut out the shouting, and the only way I could do that was by looking at the stars.

I became obsessed with astrology, reading about the planets and the stars whenever I could. I loved to draw the night sky and try to find the constellations, which I became good at.

I had also became good at sneaking out of the house. My window was easy to open, and there was an apple tree right beside it. I would climb the tree and eat apples all night long, sometimes even falling asleep in the branches.

I amazingly never fell out of the tree. It became my save haven when they fought. I spent most of the day and all of the night out there.

I hear footsteps, snapping me back to reality. Sean sits next to me, dropping a backpack on the floor. "Uhh… Hey, Olivia. I got you that stuff from the store."

I nod, looking over at him. He studies my face, looking slightly concerned. "Thank you, Sean." He smiles softly.

"It's no problem, really. And, uhh, are you okay? You look kinda sad.. Actually, you look like you've been crying." He gently touches my cheek, wiping a tear away.

I look away, sighing softly. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, promise." I turn back to him and offer a weak smile.

He frowns, but nods. "Alright. Just making sure, Liv. And, you know that you can tell my anything, right?"

"Yeah. I know." He gives me a quick hug before standing up.

"I've got to go back to my cabin. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks hopefully. I smile and nod. He walks out, heading to the Poseidon cabin.

I change into pajamas and get into my bed, curling into a ball and pulling the blankets tightly over my body. I eventually slip into

**(So. It's been awhile since the last chapter, I know. And I don't really have an ****explanation****. But, it's finally here. So, this chapter is pretty sad. I think that it's good, though. And, thank you to everyone who's ****reviewed****and followed and all that stuff. Also, to Josh, I love you too)**


End file.
